Xander and His Pack
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Hyena!Xander is putting together a pack that will protect and run the Hellmouth. He is also working on find a mate or two. Will the other Scoobies handle this Xander? And how much does mysterious prophecy have to do with things?
1. Chapter One

Xander and His Pack

By: Mistress Titania

Rating: M

Pairing: Xander/Spike/Andrew, Kyle/Tanner, Tori/Maria, Mercedes/Drucilla, Oz/Devon, Larry/Ryan,

Warnings: Slash-m/m and f/f, a little hetro, mentions of abuse, n/c, Buffy and Willow bashing (I love Willow but a nice Willow just wouldn't work), mild bdsm, hurt/comfort, OOC, and original characters (I promise no Mary sues)

Spoilers: Not sure when the Hyena episode was but to be safe I'll say spoilers up to end of second season.

Notice: I did not create these characters. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

Status: WiP

Summary: Hyena!Xander is putting together a pack that will protect and run the Hellmouth. He is also working on find a mate or two. Will the other Scoobies handle this Xander? And how much does mysterious prophecy have to do with things?

Authors Note: I am going to play with the ages of the cast a bit. The Scoobies are in their senior year and Xander has already had his 18th birthday. Andrew is a senior also even though he is only 16 years old. This is due to skipping ahead grades thanks to his smarts. Also I'm going to have the spell instead of removing the hyena spirit turn Xander into a Werehyena. I'm also thinking their might be some Mpreg eventually.

Not Beta'd

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Xander hurried to get out of there before Buffy or Willow could stop him. He had to get the meeting place without them following. Although, he figured he had a few days where he could avoid them before they became suspicious. He knew that they would just figure he was hiding from embarrassment after the hyena stuff. In actuality, he was hiding a big secret from them. It was that the spell did not get rid of the hyena spirit completely. What the spell actually did was give Xander around 55 of control, the rest was still given to the female hyena spirit. That took a little bit to get used to having an almost half-female mind but he was okay with it now. The hyena said her name was Brina, which is Celtic for protector. Xander had come to an agreement with her. As long as she stopped making him eat people, he would agree to finding a home for the pack, building a strong pack, and finding a mate or two. Once these things are in place the pack will then take over the Hellmouth. While Xander knew his friends might have a problem with that, in the end it will be much safer for those who live on the Hellmouth without powers. 

He was moving quickly through the crowd of students. He had made it to the parking lot when Brina whispered for him to stop. Xander stopped and tilted his head taking in a deep breath. Augh, remind him never to do that again so close to the school. But over all the horrible scents Xander found the scent, Brina was so insistent he find. It was strong scent of fear quickly moving into terror but there was an undertone of something very intriguing. He quickly crossed the lot and made it behind the school. Brina was being quiet as to which direction to look so he started trying to follow the scent. Eventually he spotted a smaller male figure being held down two much larger males. A third large male was busy working on pulling down the victim's pants. Xander started a subsonic growl as anger coursed through his body. He's eye flashed a glowing green as he could now hear what was happening.

"Please don't do this. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please don't hurt," the victim begged. His voice started breaking near the end as tears began running down his face.

"Awww, poor little faggot is crying. Shut-up wussy boy. I know your sick pervert who enjoys having his ass fucked. Stop lying to us." One of the males spoke and at the same time punched the victim in the eye. The victim let out a strangle scream.

"Shut him up before someone comes looking" The third guy has the victims pants off and his now working on his own pants.

The second goon starts undoing his own pants. "I've got something that will keep him quiet right here."

The victim is struggling with all his might and sobbing hysterical. The third guy removes the belt from his pants and folds it half. He then brings the belt down across the victim's thighs and stomach, the belt buckle breaking skin.

Xander slowly sneaks up and now understands why Brina was so insistent that he that he stop the three big idiots. He can tell even through all scent of terror and fear that the male being held down is one of his mates. Xander lets out a loud roar that causes all four boys to turn in his direction.

"What the fuck do you want, Harris? We saw this little shrimp first. This little faggot thinks he can go to school with rest of normal people and not have anyone bother him. Travis, Ken, and myself are going to teach this little pillow bitter a lesson." the male with belt, who Xander recognizes as Aaron from homeroom. Travis and Ken smirk at Xander while still holding the other male tightly down. Xander gets a good look at the victim's face and recognizes him as the local whiz kid, Andrew. He agrees with Brina that a person as smart as Andrew would be a valued pack member. Plus, Andrew is very attractive in his petite form.

"Please help me. Please don't let them rape me. Please, I don't want my first time like this. Please help…," sobs Andrew looking at Xander. It takes all of Xander's will power and Brina whispering advice to keep him from simply going over and snapping the boys' necks that dared touch his mate.

"You boys need to let him go and get the hell out of here. I'm giving you a chance to leave without ending up in ICU. I'll give you to the count of 5 to decided," Xander speaks in a clear, eerily calm voice.

"You been smoking something, Harris? You and what army?" taunts Aaron. Travis and Ken laugh arrogantly along with him.

"This army." says Kyle. Behind him are Tanner, Tori, Mercedes, Oz, Devon and Larry. They slowly start form a half circle around Aaron, Travis, Ken and Andrew. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner, boss. But silly us thought you might stay out of trouble long enough to reach home. Won't make the mistake again."

"It's okay. I was on my way home when these worms decided to lay a hand on my mate." Xander growls softly his eyes are staying the eerie green.

"Whoa, Harris didn't realize your were a faggot too. I don't care how many of you there are. You'll fags and lezzies. We are real men and will have no problem kick your asses," brags Aaron.

"I did warn you," Xander shakes his head and motions for the pack to attack. Faster than human eyes can see they attack. In a matter of seconds Kyle and Oz have Aaron pinned to the wall. Tori and Mercedes have Ken pinned next to him. Devon and Larry pin Travis against the wall also. Xander slides in picking Andrew up into his arms. After a minute of fear, Andrew wraps his arms around his neck while Xander's arm is cradling his leg under the knees. "Don't kill them but make it clear that they are never to touch another being against their will again. Tanner come with me, you are better at first aide." The shortest member of their group at 4'6'', Tanner, nods and follows Xander and Andrew. He opens the door to the van to allow Xander and mate to get into the back where there is a mattress on the floor. Xander gently lays his mate's head down on the pillow and covers him lightly with a blanket since his pants were not salvageable.

Tanner chants softly and watches as a few spots glow on Andrew. "Boss, he only has mild bruises and abrasions. It would be better to allow them to heal on their own."

"Alright, thank you Tanner. You may go to your seat and wait for your own mate." As the words leave Xander's mouth the all the doors to the van open as the rest of the pack climbs back into the van.

"Everything is taken care of, Boss. They won't be bothering anyone without thinking real hard about it," informs Kyle as he wraps an arm around Tanner's waist. Tanner purrs softly snuggling into his mate.

"Great job, Oz, let's get out of here. Drive us here. That is our new den," says Xander passing the address up front. "Anyone who wishes may move in to the den permanently. By the time we arrive, the movers should have all the new pieces in. Anyone who is mated is given a room to share with their mate. Those of you who aren't mated yet will stay in the attic, which has been turned into a large dorm room with bunk beds. Let me know when we are there. I do not want to be disturbed until then," Xander turns to face Andrew who is shaking badly. Tears are still flowing down Andrew's face and he has almost bitten his lip through in an attempt to keep quiet. Xander moves on to the mattress and curls around Andrew. He reaches out and gently strokes Andrew's hair.

"I won't tell anyone what I saw you guys do. Please don't hurt me. They were wrong about me being a slut. Please, I don't want to give up my virginity in the back of a van. I can do your homework for the rest of the year. Please just pull over and let me out," Andrew shakes more as each word leaves his mouth.

"Shh, little one nobody in this van will hurt you," Xander reaches out gently stroking the hair away from Andrew's forehead, "I'm afraid I can't let you go though. Your smart and you know that Sunnydale isn't your average town. The people in this van, yourself included are going to make this town safe again. In the meantime, I need you near me; I need to be able to protect you. I am Alexander Harris and I am a Werehyena. I can tell that scares you, Andrew. You don't have to worry though. I would never hurt you because you are one of my mates. All we have to do is find the third person to be our mate. Once the three of us have mated, we will have family, be safe, be strong, and be unstoppable. So, little one just rest for now." Xander leans foreword placing a kiss on Andrew's forehead while snuggling against him. Xander starts purring loud enough that everyone in the van can hear. The rest of the pack members smile at each other happy that their leader has found one of his mates.

Andrew opens his mouth to speak but closes it when he hears the purring. He realizes the purr is what he has been hearing in his dreams. For the past week has been having this dream where he is valued, loved, protected, and safe. The only things he can ever remember when he awakens are the feelings and the sound of something purring. Andrew realizes that Xander has been telling the truth. For whatever reason Xander really wants and cares for him. Andrew closes his eyes and snuggles into Xander. He decides to enjoy these feelings for however long they will last. After all there is no way it can last forever, nothing good ever does.

* * *

Spike taps his fingers against the steering wheel in time to the song blaring from the stereo. A grin appears on his face as he sees a sign that tells him he just left Los Angelus. He glances over his shoulder to Drucilla laying down in the backseat and worry takes over his face again. She just hasn't been the same since the mob in Prague killed all their minions and almost got them. However, he knows for some reason that things will be better for them when they reach the Hellmouth. He sings along to the radio softly hoping not to disturb Drucilla. 

Drucilla sighs softly turning on to her side to watch her Spike. She knows he is very worried about her. She tried telling him that she will be okay, that they both will be okay. His dark kitten and smart pup are waiting to love him on the mouth of hell. Her own queen is waiting for her there, too. She knows Daddy and that smelly slayer will try to stop them. But her Spikey's mates will give him a mouth of hell to call his own. And her mate will give Miss Edith lots of pretty dresses and playmates. She smiled because by nightfall they would be with their mates celebrating. Drucilla holds MissEdith tight and falls into a light sleep wanting lots of energy for the night ahead.

End Chapter One


	2. Interlude

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Note: This is more of a description chapter to set the scene for the pack's home. If you don't like reading those type of chapters then read the first paragraph and skip to the next chapter.

Beta'd by the wonderful LadyNiteRaven.

* * *

Interlude: The Den

Past the city limits where the farming community of Sunnydale lives is the pack's new home. Xander had hidden from the Scoobies the fact that he was smart and rich. Jessie's parents gave their son's college fund to Xander to do with what he wished and then they left town. Xander put that $45,000 in the bank to gain interest. When the pack started forming each of the members gave Xander their college funds also, which totaled $160,000 dollars. He then used the stock market and in less than two days had turned the money into $1,840,000 dollars. He had one of the pack open an account in LA and moved all the money there. He didn't want to risk word getting back to the Scoobies that he opened such a large account. The first purchase was a den for them. He found a perfect place surprisingly quick.

About ten minutes past the city limits was far enough that the slayer wouldn't patrol nearby but close enough that getting to school was not a hassle. The house Xander bought was set on twenty plus acres of land. The property contained a medium sized pond, a grove of apple and pear trees, a large vegetable garden, a collection of lots off different rose bushes, a fenced-in area with a small barn for live stock, another small fenced in area with a chicken coop that came with six hens and a roster. There are basketball and tennis courts that have lighting to allow games at night. Closer to the house is an Olympic size swimming pool connected to an extra-large hot tub. There is an outdoor patio that connects the pool to the back of the house. On the patio are three large picnic tables that seat six people, and each table has a folding umbrella. There are two built-in barbecues-one gas and one charcoal. There is also a brick pizza/bread oven. To complete the outdoor kitchen is a sink, a small refrigerator, a cupboard full of super nice plastic dishes, and drawers filled with plastic silverware and cooking utensils. Against the house is a built-in bar completely stocked and two different blenders for mixed drinks. On the front of the house is a wrap around porch with a swing.

The house is a large four story den for the pack. There is a remodeled basement, first floor, second floor, and remodeled attic. It is amazing how quickly work can get done by throwing money at the workers. The basement is going to be Xander and his mates home. He wasn't sure why Brina was insistent that he lives in the basement. He did have a suspicion it meant that his other mate was a vampire. All the windows in the basement were painted black. On top of that the windows where covered with thick black curtains that covered all the windows in the house.

The basement is divided into three areas: sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom. Going down the stairs one enters the sitting room, because Xander didn't want his pack in the bedroom with out permission. The sitting room wasn't very large. It held a small black leather couch and black leather massage chair. There was a wall covered in bookcases that held Xander's person collection of books, cds, video games, and DVDs. Across from the couch was a flat screen TV connected to a DVD player, x-box, and Playstation 2. Over against the left wall is a beautiful chest of drawers made of oak which hold an awesome stereo system. The floor is covered in super soft plush black carpet, and Radiant heating has been installed under the floor of the basement, this is also installed in each of the bathrooms in the rest of the house. The walls in the sitting room are painted teal.

The bedroom also has the same plush black carpet. The walls are painted dark blood red. A giant king sized bed with decorative black iron head and foot boards is in the center of the room. The sheets are black satin covered with a fluffy dark red comforter. There are many of pillows on the bed, some are covered in black and others are covered blood red. On each side of the bed are black night stands filled with massage oil, lube, condoms, and a few toys. Against the left wall is a large black dresser with matching mirror. There is an entrance to a walk-in closet on that wall. On the right wall is the entrance to the bathroom, which is done in black marble and forest green paint. There is a double sink with along mirror. Below are cabinets to hold all the bathroom products and extra towels. There is a large spa tub that can easily hold three adults. A large enclosed shower stall also allows three adults to easily use it all at the same time. The shower has two rainfall shower heads, two massage shower heads, and four rods that spray water out little holes called body washers. There is also a built-in bench and railing to help have adult fun in the shower. The toilet is in a small separate room with a door. A special feature in the bathroom is a towel rack heats up the towels.

The first floor has a giant modern kitchen connect to a large elegant dinning room. The first floor is covered in nice hard wood flooring that is treated to handle lots of traffic. There is a large family room with a mixture of leather and velvet couched. A door leads through to the office where the pack will do their homework. The office has several large round tables so they help each other. The walls are covered from floor to ceiling with bookcases. Each pack member donated some books so that library was fully stocked with a wide variety of books. There is a game room on the first floor off to right of the entrance lobby. In the game room there is a pool table, a dart board, a pinball machine, and a flat screen TV connect to X-box and Playstation 2. All the pack also put the games they owned in this room; even Xander put most of his games in here.

The last room on the first floor is a training room. The floor is covered in gymnastic mats while the walls have floor to ceiling mirrors. In the room is a treadmill, a stair-climber, a punching bag, and there is a bench next to a collection of weights. A giant walk-in closet holds the all of the weapons and the rest of the equipment. Also on the first floor are three half-bathrooms: one near the kitchen, one near the office, and the last one is connected to the training room.

The second floor has six bedrooms each with a connecting bathroom. The floors are covered in black plush carpet, and each room has a king sized four post bed, a dresser with mirror, a closet, a plush chair, a book shelf, and stereo. The bathrooms all have showers and spa tubs. The rooms are undecorated allowing each mated pair to decide the final room design.

The attic is turned into a large dorm room. There are several pairs of bunk beds with a nightstand next to each bed. There are also several dressers with matching mirrors and three closets, and there are full bathrooms at either end of the room. These bathrooms also have spa tubs and showers.

Xander also used the money to buy each couple a car. It was a sight watching the car dealers fall over each other to wait on him when they found out how many cars he was buying and that he was paying cash. He bought a total of seven cars. Each car is painted a different color, that way no one can mix them up. Xander had the cars full loaded including air condition and a wonderful cd player stereo. Xander had the driveway enlarged with parking spaces that have the couples names painted on them.

Now all that was need was to move in, and to find the rest of the pack.

* * *

End of Interlude 


	3. Chapter Two

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Does anyone know where I can find pictures of Xander with his pack from the episode? Also, does anyone know the names of the pack members? I think there were 2 boys and 2 girls. I know one boy was Kyle and one girl was Tori. I hoping to track down the hyena episode to rent. Next paycheck I'm thinking about investing in a program that would allow me to design houses. If I do that then they blue prints will be put up on my website. I'll announce if and when in the authors notes. I tried making this chapter a little longer since I was a day later posting it. Enjoy!

I do have a Yahoo group now for my writings, discussions, and polls. There are a couple of polls up now that I would appreciate you taking the time to fill out. One of the polls is asking should Xander and His Pack become a MPREG story? The link is my profile.

Not Beta'd yet but will be later.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Pack Is Complete

They stopped at the grocery store on the way to the new den. Xander stayed in the car with the sleeping Andrew. He passed up the grocery list along with an envelope of money. They were getting a weeks worth of groceries. Yet, because the were so many of them it only took a half hour. The groceries were loaded into the trunk quickly and quietly. Xander gently stroked Andrew's forehead amazed at how sound he seemed to be sleeping. The pack stopped at a sandwich shop. Xander quietly wrote down what he wanted and what to get Andrew handing it off to Kyle. The girls stayed in the car quietly working on some secret project. The boys came back loaded down with sandwich, chips, and drinks. By the time the van pulled up to the new den it was past sunset. The relaxed mood faded when everyone saw there was a strange car in the driveway.

"I want everyone but Kyle to stay in the car. Keep the windows up and doors lock. Your duty is to protect my mate," Xander spoke quietly as he nodded to Kyle. They both slid out of the van hearing it lock behind them and moved towards the car. As they came near the car the doors opened and two figures got out. Xander tilted his head to the side and inhaled frowning, both were vampires. "This is private property. State your business quickly before I decide to just stake you both."

The bleached blonde growled softly hearing Xander's words but a hand on his arm stopped him from acting out in anger. The blonde looked into the females eyes silently communicating before he turned towards Xander and Kyle. He opened his mouth to speak but the female spoke first.

"Silly Daddy Xander, don't you know your princess Drucilla and your mate, my brother Spike. The stars told me to come here. That you would make me all better and take good care of Spike. They also told me that I would find my pretty queen here. You are going to help keep the bad mouth closed and teach the stinky slayer and my other Daddy a lesson," the girl, Drucilla as they now knew, started spinning around with a doll. Kyle turned to look at Xander and just shrugged. Xander closed his eyes for a moment to talk with Brina. He opened them with a smile and stalked towards Spike, vaguely hearing Drucilla giggle. Xander pushed Spike up against the car resting his hand on either side of Spike's shoulders. Xander leaned in and pressed his nose to Spike's neck inhaling his scent and started purring deeply. Spike at first was frozen in shock and looked over to Drucilla who was smiling happily and clapping her hands.

* * *

Spike's PoV-

I just had to listen to Dru. Here I am in front of some strange house pressed against a car by some guy who is smelling my neck after threatening to stake us. I thought he was human but I've never heard a human make that purring sound before. I take an unneeded breath to ask him to give me space when I smell it. The scent every vampire hopes to smell but few every do. The scent of my true mates. I whimper without even realizing it and turn my head to the side down casting my eyes and give off a submissive scent. Damn, I was hoping to be the Alpha mate. Oh, well I guess that means I'm Alpha-Beta, meaning I'm equal parts Alpha and Beta. If the relationship is a threesome than the Alpha-Beta is the one who keeps things balanced. I'm drawn out of my thoughts as I feel my mate sucking hard on my neck, bring blood to the surface in the form of a hickey.

Edited for mate slowly removes his mouth licking the wound until the bleeding stops. I have to lean against the car to keep my legs from collapsing. I can't imagine what sex will be like when just the little tease had me cuming. My mate, I think I heard Dru call him Xander, smiles at me and starts to pull away. No, I can't let him leave, not yet maybe not ever. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and hold him to me. I notice that he's taller than me by a bit but for once I don't mind being short.

"Kyle tell everyone to go inside and start unloading the groceries. Those that are mated can pick a bedroom on the second floor. I want Mercedes to show and protect Drucilla. Also have Andrew take a look at her. I know she's a vampire but I can sense there is something seriously wrong with her. Leave Andrew asleep in the van. We will take care of him," Xander tells the other male that got of the car with him, who must be Kyle. I wonder who this Andrew is, I'm hoping he is the other mate. After being alone for over a century I don't really want to have to search again for our third mate, since I know Xander has been in contact with him. I tune out their conversation and lean forward nuzzling Xander's neck. Mmm, he smells so good and I bet he tastes good too. I can't wait until he will allows me to have some of his blood. I start purring as I lick along Xander's neck, feeling the pulse beneath my tongue. His hands start carding through my hair. "Spike, come on, we will have time for that later. I need your help with our other mate. He was hurt today."

"Who hurt him, I'll kill them!" I start growling and my game face appears.

"Calm down, the pack took care of it. Right now we have to help him recover. Our mate is young but very smart. He is 16 but is a senior in high school like myself. From what I have heard around campus he could have graduated high school when he was 12 but his parents wanted him to be around his peers. Unfortunately, instead of being part of the crowd his smarts have alienated him and made him a target for bullies. Today he was almost raped," the words have just left Xander's mouth when I push him out of the way and run over to the van.

I pull back the door and spot my second mate, our beta. He is asleep but it looks like he is having a nightmare. I pick him up in my lap and rock him gently while rubbing his back in small circles. I have done this many times when Dru has had nightmares. Xander slips in the van next to me and starts purring to help calm Andrew. I inhale this male's scent, memorizing it. Andrew calms down but stays asleep. He curls into me in his sleep. I turn to Xander to ask what should we do but all I have to do is raise my eyebrow for him to understand.

"If you'll carry Andrew, that our mates name, into the house I can show you to the bedroom," states Xander as he moves out of the van. I nod and slowly slide out of the van cradling Andrew against my chest. I take in the house as we make our way down to basement. I am surprised to notice the house is already vampire safe, like they new we were coming. Maybe Drucilla's stars were right for once. I lay our mate down on the bed and kick my shoes of before curling up next to him. Xander takes off Andrews shoes. "I need to go check with the rest of the pack. I'll have some food and blood scent down for you both. I'll be back as a soon as I can" He turns to go but I grab his arm.

"Wait, just one question. Why do you keep referring to those people upstairs as your pack? I didn't think humans used terms like that. And why are you so much stronger than the average human?" I want some answers before he lives me. Plus, anything I can do to keep my mate here is a good thing.

"I'm a werehyena. It started with just a spirit possession from the hyena but when the watcher used a spell to force it from things changed. The spell gave me back the majority of control but I will also now change on the full moon. Most of the other upstairs are also werehyenas, although there are a couple of werewolves too. They are my pack and they are now your pack too." He reaches out and strokes my cheek. "Never alone again, my mates." With that he heads upstairs.

I look down at Andrew's sleeping face and smile. I will never be alone again. I like the sound of that. I rest my head on my hand and watch him sleep while waiting for him to wake-up.

* * *

Andrew's PoV-

I feel someone's watching me but I'm afraid to open my eyes. I don't want to find out that what happened earlier was just a figment of imagination. I'm afraid that Aaron did rape me and I've gone crazy imaging all that happened after. I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with a blue eyed, blonde with gorgeous cheek bones and a little scar on his eyebrow. He is watching me with a smile on his face. I give a weak smile back when I realize we are on bed, in a strange bedroom.

"Hello, I'm Andrew. Who are you and where am I?" I ask this god next to me.

"I am Spike and Xander is upstairs. This is his house or should I say our house. You are the mate that we have been searching for. You belong with us. You always have. You will never want for anything ever again. We will love you, protect you, and fulfill you ever desire." As he is talking I feeling his hand start to slide under my shirt. I notice that his touch is cooler than it should be and looking close I notice he isn't breathing. I quickly scramble away from him and off the bed.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!" I scream as loud as I can while trying to get as far away from him as possible. I look around for something that could be used a weapon. The vampire is just staring at me from the bed stunned and hurt. No that can't be right. Vampires don't get their feelings hurt. I look up and see Xander run into the room frantic. I quickly race over to him and wrap my arms around him crying.

"Where is the vampire and how the hell did it get in here? Spike why didn't you kill it?" Xander asks and I cling to him tightly.

"Mate, I am the vampire he was shrieking about." I hear pain in the voice of the vampire Spike. I feel Xander start pulling me back over to the bed.

"Andrew, calm down. This is Spike. Yes he is a vampire but he won't hurt you. If you would just listen for a moment you would realize it. The three of us are mates. We are destined to be together. Poor Spike here has been waiting for us for a very long time. You and I have only been looking for a few years. Spike has been searching for over a hundred years." Xander sits down on the bed and wraps an arm around Spike, who looks devastated that I pushed him away. "Spike darling it's okay. Andrew was just startled. He doesn't reject you. Right Andrew? You aren't rejecting Spike as your mate?" Both of the them are looking at me. Spike's eyes are pleading for me not to reject him and yet they also look like the expect me too. They remind me of my own eyes. I move on to the bed and crawl into Spike's lap.

"I'm sorry. Xander is right. I've had a really rough day and I was just scared waking up in a strange place with someone I didn't know laying next to me. I was scared you were going to hurt me like Aaron." My voice cracks a little as I think back to what almost happened this afternoon. I feel strong arms wrapped around my waist. I lean in and rest my head on his shoulder. I slowly inhale his scent. Xander's right, I know this smell. "Spike, my mate. I know you're my mate. I know your scent of smoke and leather, it's been in my dreams for months now."

"Maybe my time as being Love's Bitch is finally over," Spike gets a happy smile on his face.

I look down and realize I'm just in a torn shirt and boxers. "Xander do you have something I can wear?" He nods and moves to go get me something. Spike in the mean time slowly helps me out of the clothing. Spike slips a hand between my thighs and gently strokes the skin there. I start wiggling cause it both feels good and tickles.

"Hey knock it off you two. Now that Andrew's awake, it's time to eat dinner." Xander hands me a pair of black sweat pants and white t-shirt. I giggle as the both dress me. It's nice for once to be the one getting pampered. Xander the lifts me into his arm, like I see groom carry their bride over the doorway in movies. Spike laughs and follows us upstairs. As we enter the kitchen I see there are a lot of people around the table and I'm too shy. I hide my face in Xander's chest. I feel him sit down on a bench and Spike sits next to us. I can tell it's Spike who is stroking my back trying to get me to calm down a little. I slowly lift my head up and smile at all the people around the table. I've always wanted a big family to care about me and to care for them. Looks like I might finely be getting that.

"Andrew welcome to your new home. I'm Kyle, Xander's second in command. This is my mate Tanner, he is our resident healer. That's Tori, she's our trainer. She'll be the one who will help teach you how to defend yourself. Next to her is Mercedes, who is the fashion guru. She will help pick out the wardrobes for you new comers. Sitting almost on her lap is the soon to be mate-Drucilla." Both Xander and Spike seem surpised at the bit of news but both seem happy about it. "From the little I've talked with Drucilla about I can tell she will be the little sister of the group. Also once we get her healed she will be the groups Seer." He is interrupted by Spike.

"What do you mean heal her? What's wrong with her?" Spike asks. I can hear the fear and concern for his little sister in his voice.

"I can help with the weakness from the attack in Prague. But what I can really help Drucilla with is the damage Angelus caused. It will take sometime but once I'm done she will be able to understand her visions without fearing them." Tanner finished explaining. I can see Spike wants to ask more questions but Xander touches his arm whispering something his ear.

"Anyway, the two guys sitting on the counter with the wild hair are Oz and Devon. They are the resident werewolves and musicians. Last, the tall guy on the end is Larry. He will be helping everyone get in shape and stay healthy. I'm sure you'll learn everyone's names as you get to know us. We are all very happy to have you with us now," he pauses and looks to Spike, "both of you. We want our pack leader to be happy. I know that the both of you will do that for him and he will do the same in return. Now let's eat!" Kyle passes out the sandwiches to everyone.

For once I'm actually hungry. It is really nice sitting between two beautiful, strong men. As we eat the conversation stays on light topics. At least until we reach dessert.

"So, Andrew, do you want to use the phone to call and let your parents know that your okay?"

At the mention of my parents my good mood evaporates. In fact I can feel myself start to tense up and my breathing become erratic. Then I feel Spike pulling me against his chest while Xander is rubbing my back and purring.

"Andrew you don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it. But know that whatever you have to say will be believe and you wont' be looked at any differently," says my mate, Xander.

I take a deep breath. Maybe it is time I told someone. I reach out and take Spike's hand in mine. I squeeze his hand and feel him squeeze back.

"For a long time my life was perfect. And then things changed. It all started when…"

* * *

End Chapter Two 


	4. Chapter Three

Notice: I did not create these characters, I am just borrowing them. Other warnings and spoiler status are listed in the first chapter.

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for those who responded with information on "The Pack" episode. I rented the DVD, which arrived today and got to watch it before I wrote this chapter. But I think rather than rewrite everything I'll just go with the pack that I have made and slowly add certain things from the episode, like hyena being a mix of dogs and cats. Although I kept grumbling about the part where Xander goes after Buffy. I wanted to see him kiss one of the guys, especially right after they break him out of the cage in the library and both guys are rubbing their head on Xander's shoulders. I now can see why after this episode there were so many pairings of Giles/Xander. When Xander says "Stuff Me, Shoot Me, Mount Me." and Giles just leans against the wall smirking and watching Xander walk away, to me that screams Slash!

Does anyone know of a good site to research animals? I would like to learn more about hyenas and certain breeds of snakes. I have already decided that Willow and Buffy won't react well to the pact but I haven't decided on Angel's reaction. What are y'alls thoughts on that? Should Angel side with Buffy or with his children and their mates? Any preference to who the major big bad should be? I'm thinking either Wolfram and Hart, the Mayor, the Initiative, The First, or an unknown enemy. It is looking like this story will probably turn into an MPreg with Andrew carrying the baby for Spike/Xander.

This story will be updated weekly on Wednesdays.

Beta'd by the lovely LadyNiteRaven

* * *

Chapter Three: Andrew Tell His Story and Giles Finds Out

Xander's PoV-

I am content and almost happy now that I have my mates and my pack safe at our den. It's amazing just being around them this short amount of time, I can already feel the bond strengthening and growing. But I can't be happy until I find out what is disturbing Andrew and fix it. I don't like smelling fear on one of my mates and I can tell Spike feels the same. I see Andrew take Spike's hand and squeeze it.

"For a long time my life was perfect and then things changed. It all started when my Father lost his job six years ago. He then decided it would be better for my Mother to get a job instead of him. My mother had been a homemaker who brought in extra money by doing some sewing and mending on the side. My Father told her that after almost 14 years of work it was her turn to get off her fat ass and work. Dad is eight years older than my Mother. Since my Mom didn't have a high school diploma there wasn't a lot she could do that would bring in the money we needed. We tried surviving on a single minimum wage salary but it was obvious after the first pay check that it wasn't enough. That's when Dad got his brilliant idea. See, my Mom is gorgeous and still very young. She gave birth to me when she was sixteen, meaning at the time she was twenty-six."

Andrew stops for a moment and takes deep breath. I reach over and squeeze his thigh gently. He nods at me starting again. "When my Dad still had a job he made my Mother get breast implants for his birthday ten years ago. She went from a 34B to a 34DD, which looks strange on her body to me. I take after my Mom in body type. We are both very short and thin. She is only 4'11'' and about 90lbs. soaking wet.

Anyway, my Father's brilliant idea for Mother to earn money was to be come a hooker with him as her pimp. He made such a big deal bragging to me about how we were going to make so much money by Mother laying down and spreading her legs. I was only ten at the time and it was the first time I saw my Father for the horrible person he is. My mother would come home every night and crawl into my bed. She would then cry herself to sleep while also apologizing to me for letting this happen. She almost left once but Dad reminded her that without a job she would lose custody of me. He also said he could prove to the judge she had been a hooker, so my Mother stayed because of me.

It did bring in a lot of money. Dad even started a website where he would advertise her on it and then make movies with requests from viewers. Of course neither my Mother nor myself ever benefited from the money. Dad has a drinking and cocaine addiction. He also bought himself expensive cars that he would crash or let get stolen after leaving the car unlock with the keys in the ignition. The nights I hated the most were when Dad would throw 'parties' where would let so many pay a discounted price and they would all take turns with my Mother. These were also the nights he would let them do anything they wanted. My bedroom is next door to theirs. I could hear her screaming and begging for my father to end it." Andrew stops again tears are running down his face. I glance around the room and see most of us are crying. Spike and Drucilla are in game face.

"Andrew, you don't have to go on. If it is to painful you can just stop." I tell him while gently wiping his tears away with my thumb.

"No, please I want to keep going. It is nice having people listen and believe me. So things were horrible but stable. My Mom and I managed to find happiness and peace even in that situation. Then when I was thirteen things changed for the worse again. I remember the night so very clearly. I was in my room doing homework when I heard my parents start to argue. I snuck out down the hall and watched from a hidden spot. Dad made a move to hit my mother claiming she wasn't bringing in enough money. I ran into the room and stopped him from hitting her. Dad was about to start yelling at me when he got his strange look in his eyes. He told me it was time I started working with my mother. He had been given lots of offers for years to have sex with me but my mother would somehow manage to get him to reject the offers. From that night on I worked the corner with my Mother. The only thing my Mother was able to do was get an agreement that my ass was off limits.

And so for the last three years I have been working as a hooker along side my Mother. It has been her help that kept me going to school and doing so well in it. Once again things became routine; horrible but still routine. Then a month ago on my sixteenth birthday my Mother gave me shocking news. I am half water elf and half earth elf. It turns out that the man who I thought was my Father is not my biological Father. My Mom is three-quarters water elf and was dating an earth elf. They were planning to get married when he was killed by an elf hunter.

She found out she was pregnant the day she buried him. That's when the guy she ended up marrying swooped in and said he would pretend to be the father of her child so it wasn't a bastard. Since her family kicked her out for getting pregnant out of wedlock she felt that marriage was her only choice. My mother told me all this on my sixteenth birthday for a reason. Because elves are almost extinct they had a powerful wizard caste a spell that would be passed down from generation to generation. The spell allows males to mate and get pregnant. That was why my Mother was so against me selling my ass. Plus, if I had sex with someone who wasn't my true mate it would make it impossible for me to ever find him.

Ever since my birthday I have noticed strange things start happen, like it will start raining if I start crying or if I get angry enough then the room will start shaking like an earthquake. That's my sad pathetic story. That's why I don't want to call home. Lately, Dad has been talking about making a movie about selling my virginity. I understand if you don't want to be my mates now, I'm such a freak." Andrew has curled up into a small ball with his eyes down cast.

"Andrew, you are such a strong person. I would be honored to have you as my mate." I tell him while pulling him on to my lap and hugging him tightly.

"Yes, pet. We want you forever and nothing in your past will change that. What happened to you was out of your control and not your fault. It doesn't make us love you any less. If anything we love you more because you are so strong and brave." Spike reaches over and strokes Andrew's cheek gently.

"And to know that you will someday be able to give birth to our child is a precious gift. Not something I would call freakish. Now, I don't know anything about elves but I know a couple people who might be able to help us out. They are watchers and have huge libraries about the mystical and supernatural worlds. Tomorrow if you like we can go talk to them." With those words I place a kiss on top of Andrew's head. I make a motion and the pack surges forward to comfort Andrew and themselves. I'm sure it may have looked kinky to an outsider, but sex has nothing to do with it. It is about comfort, love, and safety. Everyone scents and touches each other. Soon we are curled up in a big pile on the floor with Andrew, Spike and myself in the middle. One by one we all fall asleep like that, comforted by the sound of each other's heartbeats and breathing.

* * *

They are woken up early the next morning but growling stomachs, and they all soon realize that no one ate dinner. Tanner and Kyle get to work on making a big breakfast for everyone. Andrew is still pretty quiet and timid, and he stays connected to Spike or Xander at all times. Drucilla seems to be doing the same with Mercedes; she hasn't gone more than a few feet away from her since they met last night. Soon all the teens are rushing around getting ready for school. The two vampires are watching with sad looks on their faces at the idea of being separated from their mates so soon. Soon everyone who goes to Sunnydale High is dressed and ready to go. Drucilla cries softly on Spike's shoulder, who himself is trying hard not to cry.

"Guys, shhh. Don't worry I wouldn't leave you alone in this house so soon after we found each other. I have a present for you." Xander hand them each a ring. Spike looks at the ring and then stares at Xander speechless, his mouth just opening and closing without sound. "Yes, Spike that is the Gem of Amara. I know a friend who works in the cemeteries and during the renovation of a tomb they found a cache of stuff, and he let me pick some things from the items he got to keep. I had a witch friend duplicate the ring. I wasn't sure at the time why but obviously I must have known that Drucilla and you were coming. So, put the ring on and you guys can stay in the library all day. While you still won't be with us all day long being that close means that at least one of the pack will stop in during the breaks between classes. Plus, that way you know your close enough to feel if any danger happens, that should help to keep your demons calm. So hurry up and get dressed." In a flash, Spike and Drucilla race out of the room to get dressed, and are back just as quickly. "Alright, today let's take two cars, Kyle you'll drive one and Oz you drive the other." Xander tosses the keys out to the drivers.

Everyone quickly files into the two cars. They get to school early enough that there are few people are around. Andrew and Drucilla are placed in the middle of the pack, which is the stronger place of protection for the weakened pack members. They quickly make it to the library without interruptions, and Giles is the only one in the library when they arrive.

"Xander, what is going on? Who are all these people?" Giles ask instantly concerned at seeing Xander at school so early.

"Giles, these are my pack. Before you go panicking and looking for a spell hear me out. The last spell did work but it just didn't get rid of the Hyena completely. Think of it like Angel's soul and vampire. My hyena and soul are living in harmony. I get all the benefits of the hyena without the negatives, like eating people. The hyena gets to have her pack and mates, and we will also help to keep the Hellmouth protected. I'm sorry to say this Giles but Buffy is often more worried about her nails or Angel then about doing a good job on patrol. Please Giles, I don't want to have to leave town but I will if you won't accept my pack, you are like my true father. Please understand that this is something good even if it is out of the ordinary." Xander pleads with Giles but at the same time sounds very self assured.

"Alright, Xander. I trust you to know what is the right thing to do, and I can already see a difference from when the hyena had complete control. You mention mates, who?" Giles is tempted to take his glasses off and polish them but decides to wait.

"I would like you to meet my mate Spike, also known as William the Bloody, childe of Angelus, and this is our beta-mate, Andrew, who is part water elf and part earth elf. I was hoping you could help Andrew research his heritage?" Xander hoped that by bringing up the elf information Giles would forget about the vampire.

"Xander, if that is truly William the Bloody how did he get to school without turning to ash? And where is his companion Drucilla? It is not April Fools day." Giles was slightly annoyed at Xander for teasing him like that.

"They were able to get into the school because I gave Drucilla and Spike rings made from the Gem of Amara. Drucilla is more Spike's sister than companion, the watcher journals have it wrong. I was hoping you would let them stay in the library while the rest of go to class, since none of us have completed the bonding process it is painful to be to far away from each other. Spike also will help you get started on researching information on Andrew. One of the pack will stop in every break between classes to check in with you and make sure everything is okay. Please Giles. If you do this for me I'll never call you G-man again." Xander bats his lashes and sticks out his lower lip towards Giles.

"Alright, as long as they don't cause any problems they can stay in the library. If anyone asks I'll just say I hired Spike to be my assistant. Actually, if this becomes a regular thing I may have him become just that." Outside the library doors the school becomes noisier as people begin arriving for classes. "Alright the rest of you should probably head to your homerooms, and I am not writing hall passes for everyone. Spike and Drucilla if you will step behind the counter I will give you a tag to wear that says you're the library assistant. That will make sure no body gives you problems about being on campus without being students."

All the pack waved goodbye to Xander, Spike, Andrew, Drucilla, and Giles. Xander and Spike talked in hush tones to Andrew before giving him a big hug with him sandwiched in the middle. The Andrew holds Xander's hand who gives Spike a light kiss on the mouth before leaving the library.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you were the books on elves should be located." Says Giles. Spike goes to follow Giles but Drucilla sits down at one of the tables. She then opens the bag Mercedes gave her and pulls out a coloring book and crayons, then giggles happily as she starts coloring away.

* * *

Xander walks Andrew to his classroom and hugs him tightly.

"Remember, I'll be here right after class to take you to the next one. Don't go anyway where unless one of the pack is with you." Xander waves goodbye and heads off to his homeroom after Andrew enters his.

The first couple of classes go by without any problems until fourth period. During fourth period there is an announcement of the loud speakers.

"Would Andrew Livingston please report to the front office. Your father is here to take you to your doctors appointment. I repeat Andrew Livingston please report to the front office, your father is here to take you to your doctors appointment."

All of the pack freezes when they hear this and every single one of them leave their classes immediately ignoring the screaming teachers behind them. Spike runs out of the library after asking Giles for directions to the office. Meanwhile, Andrew is terrified of why is father would be here, he knows that there is no doctors appointment. The pack reaches the office the same time Andrew does. Spike is just a second behind them. They all look at each other and have a silent discussion around Andrew on how to handle his father. Spike enters the office first, followed by Xander, Andrew and then the rest of the pack. Upon entering they all turn to face to Andrew's father.

* * *

End Chapter Three

Please review and leave feedback! Please be gentle, I've only been writing for around two weeks now.


	5. Chapter Four

Notice: I did not create these characters, I am just borrowing them. Other warnings and spoiler status are listed in the first chapter.

Author's note: Thanks to all those who gave me some sites to research about hyenas. I can't wait to start exploring them. I'll need it in future chapters when I get into pack dynamic more.While it might not be scientifically accurate to call them a Pack I will continue doing so because that is what they were called on the show. Willow is still in her 'crush on Xander' phase, which explains her hostile behavior towards Andrew. Shewill be angry that Andrew got the guy she wanted, like she was with Cordelia.

This story will be updated weekly on Wednesdays, unless I get it to my beta's late.

Beta'd by the lovely LadyNiteRaven

* * *

Chapter Four: The First Confrontations

A tall man with dark brown hair and freezing blue eyes stood in the office lobby waiting for his son to show up. He was trying to hold his anger back so that none of the idiot secretaries would get suspicious. Mark Livingston could not believe that is wimp of a son thought that there would be no consequences for not showing up. That little brat cost him a lot of money last night. It was time to show him who was boss. That boy had been a virgin long enough and Mark was ready to make big bucks selling it. He didn't give a damn that his little bitch of a wife whined about her baby not finding his mate if he had sex. All the better then, cause soon his wife would be too old to work the streets. Andrew would be the main source of income. It's not like Mark was ever going to work a real job again after learning how much money he could make forcing his wife and kid to do it for him. Not like the kid was really even his. Mark glanced at the clock wondering where the little wimpy brat was.

The door to the office opened in and came a large group of students with Andrew protected in the middle. Xander and Spike standing on either side of him. They all showed open hostility towards Mark, and if he weren't such a stupid man he would have noticed that the pack was in positions that would allow them to go into attack mood easily.

"Excuse me, but I only called for Andrew Livingston. The rest of you hooligans need to go back to class. Andrew needs to go with his father to a doctor's appointment." Screeched a secretary near the front desk, who had been trying to flirt with Andrew's father.

"Listen lady, ain't no way I'm leaving my mate alone with this monster. He has been abusing Andrew for way to long now, and I have documented proof that this man, not that he should be called a man, I should say that that parasite has been feeding off of the suffering of Andrew and his mother for years. There is no doctor's appointment. He made that up because Andrew didn't go home last night but stayed with me so he was protected. This man is angry because he didn't get to make money off of Andrew selling his body on the street corner. So, you may not have meant to call us all but you won't be getting Andrew alone with that scum bucket." growled Xander, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Why you little shit! I don't know what my son told you but there all lies. He has a knack for lying and trying to get attention. Andrew you tell these boys that you were mistaken, now!" Mark glared at Andrew.

"Yeah, like this handsome man would ever do anything mean. Please! His little faggy son was probably jealous that mommy didn't spend all her time with him." The bitch of secretary said while smiling at Mark.

Andrew opened his mouth to speak but someone else spoke first.

"CASSANDRA! I have told you time and time again not use language like that when refereeing to our students. This is a hate free campus! Cassandra you are out of warnings. You are now suspended without pay pending a hearing on your behavior." Bellowed the voice belonging to the new vice-principal, Ms. Marge Smith. "Now I am not sure what is going on here, but I do know that only Andrew Livingston was called to office. However, I can tell there is something deeper going on then just a doctor's appointment pick-up. That being the case I will allow Andrew to keep a friend here for support. Mr. Livingston if you will head into my office while Andrew picks one person to stay with him, and then we can straighten this mess out."

Andrew looks between Spike and Xander biting his lip. He didn't want to hurt one of them by picking the other, and all though he was just starting to know Spike, Xander was a person he'd had a crush on since he set eyes on him the first day of High School. But maybe Spike would be better at intimidating his father. He sighed not knowing whom to pick. Both of his mates could sense his stress level at trying to decide. They looked at each over his head and after a silent discussion came to a decision.

"Andrew, calm down and breathe. Neither of us will be hurt by you choosing the other. We know you'd rather have us both but the Principal didn't give us that choice. I think you should take Xander because I'm afraid I might not be able to control myself from letting the demon slip. Just remember Xander won't let anything bad happen to you." Spike whispered into Andrew's ear while hugging him.

The rest of the pack touched Andrew to give him strength before heading out into the hallway to wait. None of them had any intention of going to class before things with Andrew and his father were over. They quietly talked amongst themselves about a way to torture Andrew's father that wouldn't kill him. Once Spike joined them he kept fiddling with his lighter.

Xander wrapped an arm around Andrew's waist and gently lead him into the principal's office. Xander was carrying his backpack, which contained all the evidence the pack had collected against Mr. Livingston, including a recording of Andrew telling his story. Sitting down in two chairs after pushing them away from Andrew's father, the boys turn to face the vice principal.

"Now can some one please explain to me what is going on and why there was such a large seen in my lobby?" asked the vice principal.

"I don't know what all those gang members were doing around my son. I just came to pick him up for a doctor's appointment. Which we are now going to be late for." grumbled Mr. Livingston.

"Oh really, whose the doctor? Why don't you use the phone here and call them to tell them you are running behind," challenged Xander with a smirk.

"The doctor is...umm...what's his name again...umm...I don't have to tell you anything. And I didn't bring his phone number with."

"You don't know his name because he doesn't exist! You only made up the doctors appointment because Andrew didn't come last night. You were going to take him out of school and beat the crap out of him before making him prostitute himself like you have been since he was thirteen and like you do with his mother since you lost your job!" Xander growled at the man who's dared hurt his mate. Andrew started shaking in fear when the voices started to get louder.

"How dare you accuse me of abusing my son and wife! That is totally ridiculous!" Mr. Livingston jumped to his feet yelling. "Andrew tell them that you were just making up stories to get this boy to pay attention. In fact, I think this boy is trying to make my boy a homo."

"Mr. Livingston I will not tolerate that type of language in my office or school. Now, Andrew please tell me the truth. I won't let anyone hurt you. Has your father been abusing you?" The vice principal turned to Andrew speaking very softly.

Andrew was shaking even harder than before and was holding his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. Xander was rubbing his hand against Andrew's back trying to calm him down. Andrew started crying when his father stood up while yelling. He slowly turned to the vice principal and then glance at Xander and his father.

"Y-y-yes, Ms. Smith. It's true my father has been abusing me. He didn't always but it started after his lost his job. W-when I turned thirteen he started making me perform blow-jobs and hand-jobs for money. He also has had me appear in porno movies and websites. That's why he's here and trying to take me home, not for a doctor's appointment. He told me he was scheduling a session to get rid of my virginity on video during a gangbang. Xander and his friends are protecting me and showing me I don't deserve the treatment I had been receiving." Andrew told the vice principal his voice shaking the whole time while tears rolled down his cheek.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU LITTLE SHIT; I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BRING IN SOME MONEY SELLING YOUR ASS! YOU ARE JUST A WUSSY FAG BOY WHO CAN'T TAKE A LITTLE PUNISHMENT!" Mr. Livingston reached out and slapped Andrew, but when Mr. Livingston made a move to do it again Xander stepped between them and grabbed his hand twisting until it almost broke. Meanwhile the vice-principal was calling for security and the police.

"You are never going to lay a hand on my Andrew again. I didn't think you would be so stupid to hit him in front of witnesses and let my guard down. That was my mistake and something I will spend the rest of the month making up to Andrew. You are a parasite feeding off of you son and wife. Disgusting is what you are." Xander finally released him when security came and hand cuffed.

"You said you had other evidence?" Ms. Smith asked in shock at what had just happened in front of her. Xander opened his backpack removing a large folder and cassette tape. The side of Andrew's face that his father had hit showed a vivid a bright handprint. Andrew wiped his eyes and looked at Xander in puzzlement.

"Kyle and Tori did some research when they woke-up in the middle of the night, and went on the Internet to find records of the abuse. It took some doing but they got a lot, I'm not sure if it's everything but it's enough to get the police to look into it seriously. I was going to tell you at lunch." Xander leaned over and kissed Andrew's forehead before turning back to the principal. "The folder contains all his medical records from age five up to now. There are also warnings and citations from the police about prostitution for his mother and even one for Andrew himself. There is a picture of the front page to website about Andrew. Along with a list of the movies staring Andrew and the cover pictures of said movies. They also found out who was paying for the upkeep of the website and the money is being taken from Andrew father's banking account which is the same account that money earned from the videos is deposited into." As he talked Xander showed her each part of the folder.

"You did a very complete job in researching to help you friend." Ms. Smith looked through the paperwork trying hard not to get ill with the amount of abuse that was evident.

"He's more than my friend. He's my mate, er…, my boyfriend and someday will be my husband, even if the state never acknowledges it." Xander replied hugging Andrew to him. Mr. Livingston wanted to say something but was intimated by the three giant security guards. Mr. Livingston was typical bully in picking on those smaller than him and backing down from people that were his size or larger.

Soon the police showed up and started questioning everyone. They took the folder that Xander had put together along with tape of Andrew's story. After taking down a report for the latest physical attack Mr. Livingston was placed under arrest. Xander gave them his contact information and was told a family crisis counselor along with someone from the district attorney's office would be in contact. Mr. Livingston did try to make one more swipe at Andrew but the police had a firm grip on him. Unfortunately, when they were dragging Mr. Livingston kicking and screaming out to the police car the bell had rung and the hall was full of student who stopped to watch.

"Andrew, you little bratty faggot! I will get out and when I do you'll be sorry! You are mine until you are eighteen! You owe me two more years of selling your ass on the street corner! You are such a little whore I don't know why complained! This is not over! I will not let your little homo boyfriend intimidate me!" Mr. Livingston screamed this down the hall all the way to the police car.

Once Mr. Livingston was gone the whole student body turned to Andrew. Some just stared, other looked on in pity or sympathy, while still other looked on in disgust. The pack quickly surrounded Andrew to protect him from the stares and comments of his classmates.

"I think it would be best if we take Andrew home and let thing calm down. Please give us your permission or we will all just take an unexcused absence." Xander turned asking Ms. Smith. The vice principal looked around the crowd of students and reluctantly nodded, and quickly wrote passes for the entire pack.

"Here Andrew, I colored you a pretty picture. Miss Edith said it would help you feel better." Drusilla showed up and handed Andrew several pictures she'd colored in the library.

Andrew flashed a small smile and folded the pictures up placing them in his bag. Spike quickly wrapped an arm around Andrew's waist and nuzzled his neck scenting him. Spike then licked along the mark on Andrew's cheek. Xander waved good-bye to the principal and turned around to see the look on Spike's face.

"Spike, save it for when we get home. You don't want to cause Andrew anymore problem by having sex here in the hallway. I know your demon wants physical comfort, but at least wait until we get to the van." Xander explained with a chuckle.

No sooner had the words left Xander's mouth before Spike picked Andrew up into his arms and ran him out to the van. The rest of the pack picked up there bags and headed out to the cars. Xander was walking out the front doors when he heard someone call his name, and he stopped to look behind him.

"Xander! Where have you been? What's going on? I heard a rumor that you're dating Andrew? Ridiculous right? I know you're not a pillow biter." Willow said while standing with her hands on her hips. Buffy was standing right behind her nodding her head in agreement.

"It is true, Andrew is my boyfriend and so is Spike. I'll talk to you girls more tomorrow. Right now I have to go comfort my boyfriend." Xander replied while jumping into the moving car.

The girls just stared the vehicle as it drove away, both clenching their fists in anger, but for very different reasons. They would talk with Xander all right.

* * *

End Chapter Four

Please review and leave feedback! Please be gentle, I've only been writing for a short time.


	6. Chapter Five

I don't own Buffy or the boys; I'm just playing with them for a while.

Spoilers for the Hyena Episode of Buffy

Warning: descriptions of child abuse and domestic violence; there are also m/m, m/m/m and f/f pairings in this story; if you don't like don't read it.

This has not been beta'd; I don't have a beta but if anyone is intersted please send me an email- purplewombat20 yahoo . com (without the spaces of course)

* * *

"Andrew, can you give us directions to your house? Now is the time to collect your things from the house while your father is in jail. I will work on convincing your mother to join us. The girls even have me divorce papers for your mother to fill out. The pack owns several companies where she could work. Your mother can either stay in the main house with us or the guest house on the property. She should be close by until your father is convicted. After that the pack owns a couple of apartment buildings that she can choose to live in. If she agrees to be the apartment manger then the rent would be free. However, that wouldn't be for several months. The American judicial system works slowly," said Xander.

Andrew nodded slowly and proceeded to give directions while holding a hand from each of his mates. Kyle picked up his cell phone and called the other car to inform them of the plan. During the drive across town Xander and Spike focused on calling Andrew down. They also had to work on calming their own selves. Both Xander and Spike would rather just go and kill the man after tearing him limb from limb. They knew however that Andrew would not want that from them.

"I think what you did was very brave, Andrew. You helped protect you mother by making sure that your father went to jail and stays there. When I was in foster care I was to scared to speak up. It was my medical records that got me removed from the abuser. If ever need to talk with someone, other that your mates, I would be happy to be that person. I only went through a fraction of the abuse you suffered but it does give me some understanding to share with you," as Maria finished speaking the cars pulled into Andrew's driveway.

As everyone got out of the vehicles the pack quickly placed Andrew and Drusilla in the middle for protection again. Andrew was trying to stay calm but inside he was deeply worried. Last night his dad only had one human punching bag to work out aggression on. Spike and Xander were trying their best to calm him, even going to far as to purr.

"Andrew! Oh, I am so glad to see you, sweetie. I was worried that something dreadful had happened to you. I knew you were still alive due to the mother/son elf bond." Andrew's mother seemed to realize she had spoken about elves in front of complete strangers. The front door was open but Andrew's mother stayed in the shadow preventing them from seeing her. "Never-mind. Andrew, please bring your friends inside. This is the first time I've gotten to meet any of Andrew's friends and I'm very excited about it. Welcome to our home. Do come in and sit down. I'm Andrew's mother but you may all call me Rose."

Everyone went into the house in single file. As each of them entered the gave their name to Rose before moving into the living room. Rose shut the front door and stepped into the lighted living room. The pack let out several gasps at how severely injured Rose was due to her husband's tender loving care. Spike and Drusilla both struggled to keep their demon from taking control and hunting down Mr.Livingston to rip limb from limb. It was amazing the woman was still standing upright and talking so calmly to them. Her injuries appeared to include a black left eye, a hand print on the right cheek, split lower lip, strangulation marks around the neck, her right wrist was swollen and bruised cradled near her body, Rose's breathing was strained giving the indication of broken ribs, watching her walk it was noticeable that there was also some type of damage to her right knee and left ankle. All this was on top of whatever previous injuries Rose had from other beatings that had yet to finish healing. There were also dried blood and tear tracks on Rose's face.

"Oh, Mommy! I'm so sorry I wasn't here! I didn't mean for you to worry or to take the punishment that was supposed to be mine!" Andrew rushed over to hug his mother but was mindful to do so gently. "But Mommy things are going changing for the better now. I didn't come home last night because I've found both my mates. They want you to come live with us and will help you find a legitimate job. These are my mates-Alexander Lavelle Harris, better known as Xander, and William the Bloody, now going by Spike." As he introduced each of his mates the came forward and kissed Rose's left cheek softly.

"Ma'am, let us help you as you are the mother of my mate. I am the leader of the local were-hyena pack and am planning to take control of the hellmouth to keep things safe for the people of Sunnydale. Give us a chance to prove our ability to protect Andrew and yourself. Allow us to make your lives better. Tanner why don't you take Andrew and Rose to the bathroom where you can tend to and clean her injuries. Please don't forget to make documentation of the injuries that we can later use in court. Spike and I will pack up Andrew's room. Drusilla and Mercedes can pack up Rose's things. Oz and Devon why don't you go see what you can put together for us to eat for a snack in the kitchen. Kyle and Larry can load the vehicles with the things we packed," said Xander taking quick command of the situation.

Rose was a little shell-shocked and confused as all the strangers taking command of her house. She was quickly herded into her bathroom by Tanner and Andrew. Both of them spoke soft and calmly explaining briefly what had happened in the past 24 hours since she had last seen her son, including what happened at the school that morning. Andrew worked on convincing his mom that this was the best plan for both of them and that their abuser deserved to be arrested. Andrew told his mom that they all really did want her to come live with them for a while until she was back on her feet and that there was plenty of room at the house. Tanner mainly stayed quite focusing on his healing skills but did speak up every now and then to add to Andrew's explanations. Tanner used a combination of basic first aid techniques and a few healing spells.

Back in the living room once Andrew, Rose and Tanner left the rest of the pack scattered through out the house to do their assigned jobs. Everyone wanted to be done as quick as possible since they were all unsure how long the cops were going to keep Mr.Livingston in jail. The goal was to be long gone with Rose and Andrew by the time Mr.Livingston arrived back at the house. Andrew's mates found his bedroom easily enough by following his scent. There were no personal touches in the room or signs that Andrew existed. The furniture was cheaply made and falling apart. The bed was actually intended for toddlers with worn sheets and a thin whole ridden blanket. In the closet was a single a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Pet, I say we leave all this here and buy everything new for our mate. These things are not fit for vermin let along someone as special as our mate. I'm sure we'll have to fight him but I really look forward to spoiling Andrew and proving to him that he is worth it," as Spike spoke he worked on lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"I'd agree with you but these things might still mean something to Andrew," as Xander spoke he packed up the clothing and pillow. "I know I have a hard time sleeping without my pillow. I say we take tomorrow off of school and go with Andrew and his mother to the mall instead. Actually, let's take the two of them to LA for a couple of days. We can stay at a posh hotel and have fun spoiling the both of them with all kinds of gifts." Spike liked the idea so much that he wrapped himself around Xander and kissed him deeply, their tongues dueling each other. They spent a few minutes bringing each other comfort over what their other mate and suffered before heading back to the living room.

While that was happening Drusilla and Mercedes did not find many more personal items in Rose's bedroom. Nor did they find much more clothing and so they were able to pack quickly. They both talked about what type of clothing would be best for Rose and what colors they should suggest to Xander and Spike to buy. Both girls knew their pack leaders would enjoy shopping and spoiling Rose and Andrew immensely. In the living room Maria had found where Mr.Livingston kept the videos and photo's of Andrew and Rose of sexual in nature. Maria quickly started a fire in the fireplace and burned the majority while only keeping the originals to give to the DA for the case against Mr.Livingston. In the kitchen Oz and Devon were not having luck finding food as all the cupboards and fridge were full of all kinds alcohol. They did manage to find some edible bread and made a stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that could be eaten in the cars.

With everyone working together all the tasks were completed in under a half hour. The pack gently herded Andrew and Rose into the cars before either could protest. Each were given a sandwich while everyone else got into the cars. The cars pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the den with the newest pack member-Rose.

End Chapter Five

* * *

Thank you all who have encourged me to keep writing this story and those that have been asking for updates. I hope this meets your needs. 


End file.
